New Media in the News
eBay Completes Skype Sale At $2.75 Billion Valuation * This article reviews the latest media merger in the technology arena. Facebook Suggests You Lie, Break Its Own Terms Of Service To Keep Your Privacy * This article discusses the latest debate over Facebook's terms of service. Nearly in 3 Older Teens Gets 'sexting' messages * This article looks at the rise of 'sexting' in teenagers. New Media and H1N1 * This article looks at new media's role in educating the public on the H1N1 virus. A YouTube Video on How to Use Twitter * This video looks at how to educate someone on using Twitter. A look at social networking through the decade * This article looks at one woman's social networking journey. Facebook privacy revamp draws fire * This article looks at how the new changes on Facebook privacy settings are pushing users to share more personal information. Government Regulation of Blog Sites Receives Poor Reviews ''' * Thisarticle looks at the how government regulation of blogs polls. '''Activist Wins New Media Person of the Year * This article looks at the winner of "New Media Person of the Year." Activist's Web site, tweets put new face on homelessness *This article looks at Twitter's role in raising awareness on homelessness. Facebook Adds Privacy Features, Removes Regional Networks *This article looks at the latest changes being made to Facebook, in terms of privacy and networks. Facebook status update provides alibi ''' *This article looks at social networking site Facebook's role in a criminal investigation. '''Twitter users arrested after a protest in Pittsburgh *This article looks at whether new communications technologies are instruments of free speech -- or of illegality. Employers Block SNS Sites ''' *This article looks at the growing trend in employer's blocking social networking sites. '''Pairing SNS Sites to Boost School Retention *This article looks at social networking sites affect on school retention rates. The Power of Social Networking: It Can Now Sell Cars *This article looks at the role social networking sites played in the popularity of a new Ford model. The End of Wikipedia? *This article looks at the possible demise of Wikipedia. Does Your Social Class Determine Your Online Social Network? *This article publishes a study debating the claims Boyd made in 2007 in the "Why Youth (Heart) Social Networking Sites" article that class does not play a role in SNS use. This study claims Facebook users are wealthier then MySpace users. Facebook, Twitter users beware: Crooks are a mouse click away *This article addresses an emerging threat to SNS users. Hackers are using a phishing maneuverer in order to gain access to personal information and spread the scam to your other Facebook friends. Be aware and do not click on a link that seems innocent. How Skype is Changing the Job Interview *This article addresses how new media (skype) is changing the way in which interview are being conducted. This is an interesting development in new media and the effects on applicants and employers are not yet known. Social networks and kids: How young is too young? *This article discusses the possible dangers of young adolescents using social networking sites. References to Amanda Lenhart and PEW Internet research. 5 Tips for Fixing Up Your Facebook Page *This article that gives advice on how to change your Facebook settings to avoid annoying notifications and updates The Catholic Church and New Media *This article looks at the Catholic Church's recent conference on becoming more relevant in the world of new media.